Fixing handy
by pitufotontin
Summary: marina had broken up with handy,and he is destroyed,the rest of the smurfs trie to help him , meanwhile, is bath day for the smurflings, but they rebel against the bath,that brings problems to the adult smurfs (short story)
1. Chapter 1

_**you**_** k****now**_** the rules,if i have no views,does it mean that nobody see this, smurfs belongs to peyo **_

* * *

_there was a calm day on the village , every smurf were playing, sining and speding a nice time,well...almost ,everysmurf..._

hefty: handy! open the door!

_the smurf was on his bed,surounded by used handkerchiefs and crying _

handy: i am not going to smurf there!

smurfette: handy,you had been locked there a whole week, you have to smurf out

handy: no!

smurfette: please,i know you feel bad,but you are not the only one who had lose a relationship

handy: i don't care!

hefty: handy! come on, is not the end of the world..

brainy: yeah, who cares a girl that you loved so much,had dropped you, smurfed you,left you...

_brainy fell on his head at the other side of the village _

brainy: i just wanna help...

clumsy: come on handy,we miss you

handy: miss? , YOU DON'T KNOW HOW DOES IT FEEL "MISS SOMEONE"!

_he burried his face on the pillow again_

hefty: this is not going to be easy


	2. Chapter 2

**smurfs belongs to peyo**

* * *

hefty: i am starting to lose my smurf...

_he kicked the door and it fells down _

_handy´s house was totally messy, the smurf was involved in the sheets  
_

hefty: greedy doesn't clean up?, his and handy's house are a disaster

nobody: sorry,but sloppy house is more cleaned than this

smurfette: (covering her nose) i don't even see the floor

clumsy: hey handy, we smurfed you a morning muffin, we know you like it

handy: morning muffin? i love muffins, they are delisious, but when i taste them my stomach hurts moments later , WHY DO MUFFINS DO THIS TO ME?

clumsy:golly, i didn't knew that about muffins

smurfette: handy,i think is better if you...

_in that moment,they were interrupted by sassette and snappy,who ran into the house and hide under the bed_

snappy: don't tell them we are here!

_a second later,greedy got into ..._

greedy: have you seen sassette or snappy?

_the rest nooded _

greedy: smurfs,handy , could you smurf me your web and cages?

handy: sure , is the last i think

_hefty rolled his eyes as greedy looked for the things , the smurflings crawled to the door ,but they got discovered_

greedy: there you are!

_he chassed them out and he got tired a minute later_

greedy: you can't hide forever!

snappy: we never will stop running!

sassette: you never will catch us alive!


	3. Chapter 3

**smurfs belongs to peyo**

* * *

hefty: if we are going to smurf handy up, we need somesmurf that could talk to him

smurfette: who?

hefty: (put a hand on her shoulder) we need some smurf sensible, with a heart of gold...somesmurf that knows hos to make a friend feel good, the kindest and sweetest smurf ever...

smurfette: who are you takling about?

_hefty looked at her and held her hands _

hefty: smurfette , could you...

smurfette: aww,hefty,that beautiful things you said was...

hefty: call smurf?, he maybe will know what to do

smurfette: wait, you have me here, i don't want to be vain,but maybe if i talk to handy i could change his mood, but you want i called smurf , who could be in anywhere far from here?

hefty: ...yes

smurfette: you are unbeliavle

hefty: thank you!

* * *

_ten minutes later _

smurfette: here is ...

_they put in front of handy a "smurflaptop"_

smurfette: let see if we can talk to the crew ...

hefty; this is very advanced for the middle age

nobody: yeah,the humans just found out that the earth is round shape

hefty: don't be silly,that is just a rumor

_in the computer, apeared the image of a smurf,with blue pijama and eye dark circles_

smurfette; oh,sorry, did we awake you?

smurf: (yawning) naa,,...i was...(his head go down)...i am not sleep

hefty: this is an emergency, marina broke out with handy and he is destroyed

smurf: that ...could explain ...(yawn) why tinker feels sad...

hefty: could you talk to him?

handy; what he knows? he married guys!

smurf: handy...(yawn) you can't leave a...ahhh...

_he beggan to fell asleep_

hefty: smurf!

smurf: (waking) sorry!, you just can't let a break up ruined your life,..you...

"what is that?"

smurf: oh ou

strong: (looks at the computer) are you talking at this hour?

smurf: they need me

strong: and you need sleep

smurf: just will take a minute

strong: no man,you will be tired in morning

smurf: i am not ti...tired

strong: good bye , smurfs!

smurf: wait! ...

_the screen was in black,what it means that she had turned off the computer _

hefty: that was a big waste of time


	4. Chapter 4

**smurfs belongs to peyo**

* * *

smurfette: another good idea?

_handy just keep crying on his bed_

smurfette: anysmurf?

clumsy: i have one!

hefty; (crossing fingers) please nothing related with puppets,please nothing related with puppets...

_(twenty minutes later) _

hefty: of course is something related with puppets

_(they had put in front of handy , a box , painted like a little teather)_

clumsy: you´ll love it handy, last time i smurfed this for the smurflings and he liked

brainy: they fell sleep

_nobody stepped on his foot hardly , smurfette and hefty were behind the box _

smurfette: (with a juliet's puppet) oh, romeo , romeo , come with me , i want see you...romeo...romeoo...you can come,my father isn't here...romeo, is a good moment you smurf here...right now...

hefty: this is silly, i won't do this

smurfette: hefty, he is your best friend!

hefty; yeah,but i look stupid

smurfette: don't be ridiculous,is just your hand

hefty: fine

_he rose his hand _

hefty: oh,my dear juliet, i had missed you...

handy: why are you smurfling to this me?, you want i see this two poor people falling in love and then fell in disgrace?, WHY DO YOU SMURF THIS TO ME?

_he buried his head in the pillow and exploded in tears again_

hefty: who had the big idea to use romeo and juliet for smurf up handy?

nobody: we didn't have more dolls!,was that,or the "little mermaid"!

smurfette: and what was wrong with the little mermaid?

brainy: cause mermaid,is the last thing we can say to handy, and second, SHE DIES AT THE END!

clumsy: little mermaid dies?

nobody: brainy!

clumsy: golly! , poor little mermaid!

_he sat with handy and cryed with him_

nobody: perfect, you broke him!


	5. Chapter 5

**smu****rfs**_** belongs to peyo **_

* * *

hefty: i had enought! , help me with this

smurfette: hefty,what are you...

_he grabbed handy´s feet and pulled his legs to take his out of the bed _

hefty: let...you...go!

handy: never!,i´ll never leave my bed! it is my only friend!

_after a while,hefty got tired of pull him_

hefty: When did he got so strong?

handy: when my heart gor smurfed!

nobody: handy! what language

handy: i said "smurfed"

nobody: oh,that´s better

smurfette: sorry,handy,but you smurfed for this , clumsy,nobody,pull the other leg

_among the four pulled him,that took a long time,but after twenty minutes,they could take him out of the bed,and with this happened,they fell over each other_

handy: i am having the worst day of my life,and you are just there lying!, why do you hate me?

hefty; we have to do something more creative

smurfette: hefty...

hefty: something that smurf him happy...

smurfette: hefty...

hefty; and forget about marina...

smurfette: HEFTY!

hefty: what?

smurfette: you are over my head!

hefty; sorry!

_he stood up and she rubbed her head, later,they put handy in the wheelsmurfer and took him out of his house _

handy; that light!,burn my eyes!

hefty: this is going to be a nigthmare


	6. Chapter 6

**smu****rfs**_** belongs to peyo **_

* * *

_As the took handy out of his hut, they could see painter put a cake in the ground , after that,he yelled at nowhere_

painter: well,i guess i´ll leave here ma smurfcake, i _smerf _no one eat it ...

farmer: yeah, maybe two little smurflings...

_both were talking in a tone very fake _

painter: yes,and they...maybe could wear yellow and pink clothe...

farmer: and possibly,JUST POSSIBLY ,they could be a bratty boy and a little tomboy...

painter; and they HYPOTETICALLY, could be named..i don't know ...maybe SASSETTE AND SNAPPY...,

farmer: and of course , this is not a trap to smurf them to the bath

_suddenly,greedy ran towards them and ate all the pie _

painter: WHAT ´RE YA DOING? YOU FUEL!

greedy: am sorry! i couldn't smurf it!

farmer: now we have to smurf another!

greedy: i ate it all too!

painter: WHAT? AND YA DIDN'T SMURF A PIECE? FOR US?

greedy: SORRY! , IT WAS DELISIOUS!

farmer: come on,we have to think in something to smurf that little smelly smurflings

_they left , cursing greedy a little , the overweight smurf by his side,saw handy and went to him with a basket _

greedy: morning handy,i smurfed you a cupcakes,your faves

handy: cupcakes,they are so sweet and soft...they remind me to marina!

_And he cried one more time _

hefty: get away greedy!

greedy: how i could know...

hefty: good bye!

_he pushed the wheelsmurfer with handy crying on it_

papa smurf: hello handy, i´m glad to see you out of your house

handy: handy...that is how marina used to call me!

_for hefty´s frustration, he began to mourn again_

papa smurf: but...that is your name!

handy: MARINA WOULD HAVE SAY EXACTLY THE SAME!


	7. Chapter 7

**smurfs belong to peyo**

* * *

nobody: can't you do nothing?

papa smurf: i don't know my little smurfs,this never had smurfed before

greedy: i have an idea,why we don't smurf a new girlfriend?

smurfette: i don't know, who we could know?

greedy: who else?, smurfette, are you single...

smurfette: stop your smurf!,i don't date no one for pity

hefty: and for nothing actually

smurfette: shut up

papa smurf: and what about the smurfette crew?

clumsy: yeah,they are very pretty

hefty: but just the half of them clumsy,the other half are very ugly

smurfette: they have all the same face

* * *

_in the hefty's house,they were cheking a list _

poet : peasant?,peasant is cute and nice

farmer: very timid with males

nobody: (with the list) peasant eliminated, what about no one?

hefty: come on nobody,don't be pessimist

nobody: no,her name is...forget it...

farmer: coquette?

vanity: oh no,she is anoying to the core

barber: sheepy?

wooly: i think she have boyfriend

brainy: wildy?

wild: _ke squek oh keek _(like squirrel sounds)

brainy: what?

smurfette: he says that wildy has no manners

tuffy: meeky?,she is polite

pushover: she is bussy all the week

marco: moony?

dreamy: she have high men expectatives...

_handy blew his nose with his own hat_

dreamy: and right now,handy is not a good choice

greedy: pranky,handy needs laught right now

jokey: she is not pretty, and she is a total physcho

tailor: gourmand?,she even could cook for him

greeedy: ugh,i don't want her being my sister-in-law

jokey: cranky?, maybe she is desespetared

grouchy: she will hate it

sloppy: sniffer? , she is nice and smart

traker: she could be,but like many of them,she is more like independent

clumsy: and awkward?, i like her

brainy: NO!

_everysmurf turned to see him_

brainy: uh...ahem,i mean, they are not very compatible

hefty: what about puny?, puny is hot and i don't see nothing wrong with her

weakling: she likes somesmurf else

smurfette: tinker?

hefty: tinker?,come on smurfette! be serious!


	8. Chapter 8

**smurfs belong to peyo**

* * *

hefty: i have it, i have it!

smurfette: what?

hefty: an idea to smurf up handy

smurfette: what idea?

hefty: do you remember when i used to have feelings for you and i asked you marry me?

smurfette: uhh...yes

hefty: well, i was so sad, that i went to the forest and i met a puck, that told me about a place when the fairies makes blind dates to the single guys

smurfette: and,how was it?

hefty: i got paired with a female troll

nobody: that seems kind of patethic

handy: I NEVER WILL SMURF THE LOVE AGAIN!

nobody: where is that place you say?

hefty: follow me, if we have luck,another girl will smurf handy forget about "you know who"

clumsy: who?

brainy: marina

handy: MARINA! WHYYYYY...

"THANK YOU BRAINY!"

brainy: fine,i´ll smurf the fault this time

* * *

_Meanwhile,sassette and snappy where hidding behind a hut _

snappy: i think we lost them

sassette: look, there is your smurfball...

_the red ball was a few stepts from them _

snappy: i´ll smurf it

sassette: wait,can be a trap

snappy: don't be silly,probably baby or nat took it without ask me, and they let it there

sassette: snappy,no...

_He didn't listen to her and went to get the smurfball and picked it up _

snappy: see?

_After he stood up, got caught with a net _

sasette: snappy!

_A crowd of smurfs ,dragged him _

snappy: sassette! ...save you!, let me here!

sassette: NOO!

_sloppy smurf put a hand on her shoulder _

sloppy: is too late sassy,he is...going to be clean...

sassette: no...he can't be!

sloppy: am sorry , but we can't do nothing for him

"_hey!,there is sassette, smurf for her!"_

sassette: oh no,they saw me

sloppy: don't give up, you have a whole unhygienic life ahead...

sassette: this is for you snappy!

_She ran away from the smurfs _

sloppy: go! , say no to the shower!


	9. Chapter 9

**smurfs belongs to peyo**

* * *

_With the wheelsmurfer,they took handy to the fairies town _

clumsy: why brainy could smurf with us?

hefty: cause the idea is make handy feel better, whatever,there is the restorant , as you could see is full of single guys and girls

smurfette: you watch handy, we are going to smurf someone for him

_They went to the reception , monitored by a goblin _

smurfette: good morning sir, we would like to...

Goblin: hefty!, what a nice surprise, your last date here, the Mrs Troll , is wondering if you are going to call her

Hefty: could you say her i died?...OUCH!

_Smurfette pinched his shoulder_

smurfette: he is going to call her...like a gentleman...**right hefty?**

hefty: YES MY DEAR SMURFETTE! WHAT YOU WANT!

_she left him go and he rubbed his arm_

hefty: and then,you say i am the violent one

smurfette: you have to be nice to the girl,no matter how annoying or ugly she will be

hefty: yeah,whatever,we are here to make a date of our friend,Handy

gobling: in a minute

_He checked out a list _

goblin: By the way, your girlfriend is very pretty

smurfette: oh no,we are not a couple

hefty: yeah, she is not THAT lucky

goblin: do you want the date,right now?

handy: THIS IS FULL OF AIR! , MARINA HATED THE AIR!

hefty: as fast as you can,please

* * *

**sorry,is too short,i had very few time **


	10. Chapter 10

**_smurfs ,belong to peyo _**

* * *

_meanwhile,in the smurf village , several smurfs were armed with nets and looking in everywere_

greedy: come here sassy, i´ll give you a cookie , come ..sassy sassy sassy...

_He beggan to wistle and clap a little , everysmurf turned to see him_

greedy: what?

farmer: she is not a dog!

tailor: how something that little is so hard to smurf?

_Now, coming back to what really matters ; handy was sit on a chair,wearing a suit , smurfette was cleaning it _

smurfette: now, remember,be nice to her, we are here to help you,but we need you smurf of your part, what it means , don't smurf this!, and you shouldn't talk nothing about marina, you get it?

handy: yes...i smurf it

smurfette: good boy

_She kissed his forehead _

handy: and where is that nymph that surely won't be better than marina?

smurfette: handy!

handy: i know, "don't smurf it"

smurfette: she will be here in a minute,good luck

_she left and sat next to the other smurfs _

hefty: who is him?

smurfette: until now,he is getting better

_A beautiful girl went to handy's table _

hefty; she is pretty, can i keep her if handy doesn't?

_smurfette stomped his foot  
_

hefty: hey!, i just was saying

nymph: hello, you must be handy

handy: yes , i am handy, nice to meet you...

smurfette: oh thanks good,he´s doing well...

handy: BUT WHAT MATTERS MY NAME! MY SHOULD BE NOW "MISERABLE SMURF!"

_he criyed in the table _

smurfette: oh smurfs...


	11. Chapter 11

**smu****rfs**_** belongs to peyo **_

* * *

_in handy's date,all seems to be perfect,but there was a tiny detail..._

handy: I MISS HER!

_handy was a real problem_

nymph: calm handy, now, what do you like?

handy: i like a lot of things, BUT TODAY IS NOT THE SAME WITHOUT MARINA!

_smurfette was hitting her head against the table ,nobody and clumsy,for their side,were enjoying the food _

nobody: mmm,greedy HAVE to get the recipe of this cake,is delisious

clumsy: i know, right?

hefty: i think the things are not smurfing well for handy

handy: i almost died, several times, to be with her, and she never did nothing to be with me!,why have i to be the only who sacrifices?

nymph: handy...

handy: but is late!,too late!

nymph: oh handy,i really sorry ...

handy: YOU SHOULD! NO SMURF DESERVES SOMETHING LIKE THAT!

hefty: honey,maybe we should smurf handy out of here

smurfette: no!,give him time,he is going to smurf better in a while,he is just smurfing his feelings

handy: she just sent me a letter in a bottle,A BOTTLE!, she write something like direfent worlds and all the stuff!, THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION?

nymph: i...i just asked your favorite color...

handy: white!, but right now,i just can think in green and purple , but you never will know why!

nypmh: that was marina's colors?

handy: THAT WAS MARINA'S COLORS!

_meanwhile,in the smurf village_

sassette: in the smurflings secret club house , they never´ll find me here

_she sat on a box for a while _

sassette: I am thirsty,i wonder if we have something

_she opened the closet and a net fells over her,trapping her_

sassette: oh no

_many smurfs grabbed her _

"FINALLY!,WE HAVE HER!"

sassette: that is imposible!,how did you know i was here?

farmer: next time you put a "secret house" , make sure it doesn't smurf a big letter that says "SMURFLINGS´S SECRET HOUSE",in the front

sassette: i told them it was a bad idea


	12. Chapter 12

_handy's date went from bad to worse _

smurfette: this is not working,she is about to leave...

hefty: what is surprising is she had been there by half hour, i already have left him!,he is just being such a crysmurfling

_And in fact,the poor nymph,finally got fed up of him _

nymph: is enought,sorry handy,but i just can't be with a baby!, i am very sorry for what happened, but god, get it over!

_she stood up of the chair,and smurfette tryed to stop her_

smurfette: please!,don't go!

nyphm: i´ll stay ,just if handy remembers my name

smurfette: if course he remembers your name!,handy...

handy: uhhh...it begings with a M ?

nymph: EMMA!

handy: see?, M-a, it sounds similar

_she just turned around and waved _

smurfette: this was a disaster...

hefty; yeah...now she hates handy ...IS MINE!

_he ran away ,behind to her _

smurfette: hefty!, this is not about you , is...ugh, why i even bother?

_she went with handy and glared to him_

handy; what?

smurfette: congratulations handy,she was a pretty nice girl and now, you lost her

handy: i lost...they always leave me...

smurfette: handy, i know this would be terrible for you, but you have to smurf your life

handy; you don't understad , marina was my whole life,you never will undersmurf cause you don't have someone in your heart

_He stood up and let the place _

* * *

_hefty tryied to found Emma ,but he lost her _

hefty: hey!,where are you?, you...ella...no wait...eva?...pretty girl whose name i don't remember, where are you?

_he stopped short at the sight at a girl he did not expect to find in that place, he was into shock _


	13. Chapter 13

_smurfette tryed to stop handy,but it was too late_

smurfette: smurfy,now , handy is gone,and i can't found hefty neither

"SMURFETTE!"

_the smurf ran towards her and hide behind her back _

smurfette: hefty?,what are you doing?

hefty: is her...

_he pointed at a female troll who was looking something_

hefty: is the troll who i didn't call

smurfette: well,say sorry to her

hefty: are you nuts?,i don't want she see me here!

smurfette: hefty,how could you be so...

troll: HEFTY!

hefty: uhh,no..i am not hefty, i am just another smurf...who also have a tatoo..and we have the same voice...and he also runs away ...

_The smurf tried to scape but the troll captured him_

troll: how could you let me like that? what about us? , i though we had something special!

hefty; i can't breath...

troll: oh hefty, i feel the same for you, but you hurted me that much...

hefty: yes,i am a bad smurf,you should never see me again

troll: but i can't live without you! , all the time we spend togeter!

hefty: was just one hour!

troll: i feel our conexion,but...i don't know,i am confused...

hefty: i need breath!...

troll: a break?,you serious?, but we love each other so much ...

smurfette: wait, you fist say you hate him, but now,you do, this is complicated

troll. is love!,you blondie!

smurfette: well...

_hefty made a gesture of supplication _

smurfette: you can't be with him...

troll: AND WHY NOT?

smurfette;: cause...he is...my boyfriend

troll: WHAT?

clumsy and nobody: WHAT?

hefty: WHAT?

smurfette: WHAT?..i mean,yes, we are a couple,and...he haven't forget you, he thinks in you everytime he is with me

troll: well,i am way prettier than you...

hefty: pff,sure...

smurfette: hefty!...right?

hefty: ..ohhh yes, i miss you...but now , i have to be with the ugly blondie...am sorry,but she just can't let me go

troll: i understand , am sorry

_she let hefty free,and he cuddled with smurfette _

troll: i hope you two be happy

smurfette: than k you...

_she wispered when she passed to hefty´s side_

troll: call me when you dumo her...

hefty: i will..

_she left and waved , as soon she went away , smurfette from his embrace  
_

smurfette: you owe me one


	14. Chapter 14

smurfette: i think is better if we just,go back to the village

hefty: yeah,you are right

_they walked towards the exit _

hefty: hey!, you two, come on!

_the two smurfs were still eating _

nobody: (with food in his mouth) but i haven't finished yet...

_hefty grabbed both and dragged them out of the place _

* * *

_in the village _

handy: i am a disaster!, look at me!

hefty: and we start over again

smurfette: now ,what we do?

hefty: i don't know you, but i am tired of this , if handy want to be miserable,fine!, we are going to smurf for someone else who make the repairs

smurfette: you can't do that,he is your best friend

hefty: no,my best friend is a clever and joyful smurf, this guy is just a selfish and whiny smurf , that looks like him

smurfette: don't be...

handy: I MUST SMURF MYSELF!

smurfette: yeah,maybe you are right , we should let the time smurf him

hefty: but just in case, ...will be better if we keep knives, saws, or anything like that ,away from handy

* * *

_when his friends left him,handy cryed in the bed like in the last three weeks _

papa smurf: handy...

handy: hi papa smurf..

papa smurf: how are you...

handy: i would be better just died...

papa smurf: ...fine..

handy: why did you come here?,are you going to try to smurf me better,cause there is nothing you can do

papa smurf: no,but i know somesmurf that maybe could

handy: yes,sure

papa smurf moved and next to him,there was a blackhaired smurfette

handy: hi tink...

tinker: hi handy, i found out you were sad...

handy: sad is too little

papa smurf: are you sure you can?

tinker: yes, just leave him to me


	15. Chapter 15

**_smurfs ,belong to peyo, final chapter,i told the story would be short _**

* * *

_the two smurfs were sitting , drinking a coffee_

handy: how did you know i was like this?

tinker: i felt you were sad , look, i once had a situation like yours

handy: i doubt it

tinker: i had a boyfriend , but we have to go for separates way, that was years ago...

handy: is not so bad as...

tinker: i just had seen him once..

handy: ...once?

tinker: yes, and i took me like one whole years get better , I still can not get over it

handy: i...really sorry...

tinker: but if i can..you too

handy: and what did you did?

tinker: well,i realize he was not my only love life

handy: no?

_she stood up , just in time,cause the table was about to collapse_

tinker: i´ll fix that...

handy: no,let me do it

_he grabbed his tools and started to work in the table_

handy: and later i think i should smurf the table that hefty kicked...and my bed needs a new nail...and my wall needs a hand...

* * *

_the next morning,papa smurf heard a noises in the ceiling , he went out and see handy hammering the roof _

handy: hello papa smurf!, i saw a hole here,don't worry i got it ...

_many smurfs were looking at handy,happily_

smurfette: is wonderful papa smurf, handy smurfed all the damage of five weeks,in one night

papa smurf: (to tinker) what did you do?

tinker: just make handy remember he ,like me,had another love...

_she pointed to the smruf who was working with a huge smile_

smurfette: that is right...hey,have somesmurf seen hefty?

_the barrel next to her moved_

"here, i am hidding from the troll, could you tell her that i died?"


End file.
